Noboru Gongenzaka
|status = Alive |seiyū japanese = Yōhei Ōbayashi|duelclass = Junior Youth|win = 6|lose = 2|ace = Superheavy Koujin Susano-O Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (former) |partner(s) = Yūya Sakaki Yuzu Hīragi Yaiba Tōdō |voice english = Billy Bob Thompson|englishv = Billy Bob Thompson|manga debut = The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! (spin-off manga)|enname = Gong Strong|base = 権現坂 昇|furigana = ごんげんざか のぼる|frname = Gong Strong|dename = Gong|mechanism = Synchro Monster Pendulum Monster}} Noboru Gongenzaka ( Gongenzaka Noboru), known as Gong Strong in the Dub version, is a character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is one Yūya Sakaki's childhood friends who attends Maiami Second Junior High School. He Duels using the "Non-Action" or "Steadfast" style, which means that even if he competes in an Action Duel, he refuses to search for Action Cards, standing firmly in the same spot. He is one of the Lancers. Appearance While a teenager, Gongenzaka is a very large in his overall frame, being easily equivalent in height to some adults. While having a fairly round face, he is stockily built and rather muscular. Gongenzaka has black hair styled as a large pompadosur, restrained by a red bandanna (possibly his previous sash from his youth), and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. His cheeks have a constantly "blushing" appearance. Gongenzaka appears to wear a Maiami Second Junior High School jacket (albeit one that is more of a vest) over his closed white coat with a golden trim and buttons, and white pants. Gongenzaka wears a white sash crossed over his back, tied at the left shoulder. He briefly replaced it with a black one that was given to him by his father during his Duel with Gen Ankokuji, but wore his white one again after Yūya retrieved it for him and the black one was torn. Gongenzaka wears heavy sandals rather than shoes. In his youth, Gongenzaka had shorter hair, wore a less elaborate coat under another short-sleeved one, as well as a red sash, and did not wear his bandanna. Personality Gongenzaka is generally somewhat gruff and proud. He has a short temper and is easily angered or antagonized, but despite this he generally speaks politely. In accordance with his speech pattern of referring to himself as "this man, Gongenzaka", he often makes statements regarding himself and his fellows as "men". Gongenzaka is extremely loyal to his friends, encouraging the You Show Duel School students to believe in Yūya when Yūya was accused of Yūto's crime and reacting with shock when Yuzu revealed that she'd doubted Yūya. Despite his pride, Gongenzaka is not above requesting aid nor congratulating his opponents, and has demonstrated a willingness to sacrifice himself in order to allow a team victory. After his draw with Yaiba Tōdō, Gongenzaka's outlook on his own strength changed. He claimed that his pity for Yūya due to the bullying Yūya suffered after Yūshō Sakaki's made him weaker, and that Yūya's for him if Gongenzaka couldn't make it into the Maiami Championship was disrespectful. He isn't particularly interested in entertaining audiences, as shown by his frequent irritation by Dennis' antics and reluctance to accept Gallager's invitation to participate in Riding duels or be a narrator. History '''Past' in their childhood.|left]] Gongenzaka and his friend Yūya Sakaki were in a park one day, discussing Gongenzaka's tendency to not use Action Cards. Gongenzaka replied that there was always a chance that the card couldn't help him out, though Yūya protested that it was more exciting. Gongenzaka replied that he would believe in his Deck rather than in Action Cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 11: "At One With The Sword! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo"" After the disappearance of Yūshō Sakaki and Yūya's subsequent bullying, Gongenzaka supported Yūya, protecting him from bullies, even though on one occasion, the bully was a senior member of his own Dojo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka" The two of them Dueled several times throughout the years, but they never once had a serious Duel. Gongenzaka also often arranged for Yūya to Duel against members of his Dojo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship: Yūya vs. Strong Ishijima .|left]] Gongenzaka and Yūya Sakaki were engaged in a Duel in You Show Duel School to recruit future students. As Gongenzaka called out to Yūya to Duel in a one-on-one match, he boldly made a stage performance. Gongenzaka irritably yelled at Yūya to play seriously, but before their Duel could progress any further, the Solid Vision system was damaged, ending the Duel with no conclusion. He scolded Yūya after the Duel, pointing out that those watching the Duel didn't laugh with Yūya, but at him, reminding Yūya about how his father made audiences smile with his Dueling. When Nico Smiley arrived, offering to replace the school's Solid Vision system if Yūya Dueled Strong Ishijima, Gongenzaka stated that what was important about the situation were Yūya's feelings, noticing then that Yūya had disappeared. They later arrived at the Duel, witnessing Yūya's entrance and his immediate running off on his "Entermate Discover Hippo," something that Gongenzaka disapproved of, along with his dodging of Ishijima's attacks. Yūya's mother, Yōko Sakaki assured Gongenzaka that this was Yūya's way of fighting. He was quite surprised when Yūya performed a Pendulum SummonYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" and even more when the monsters he'd Summoned were enough to defeat Ishijima. You Show Duel School Exhibition Duel Afterwards, when Yūya and Yuzu Hīragi Dueled in an exhibition match of Pendulum Summoning, Gongenzaka, much to his annoyance, was regulated to operating the new Solid Vision System. Despite Yūya failing to Pendulum Summon at all, Gongenzaka, after Tatsuya stated his belief in Yūya and his Pendulum Summoning, encouraged Yūya to master it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 2: "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling! Its Name is Action Duel" He assisted Yūya in doing so, going through 291 Duels before Yūya was finally able to Pendulum Summon successfully again, and tearfully congratulated Yūya for succeeding.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 3: "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!" LDS Challenge Around a week later, Gongenzaka was in the middle of his morning run when he noticed three suspicious individuals lurking around the You Show Duel School. He confronted them, and was shocked to learn that Yūya had apparently attacked and hospitalized Shingo Sawatari. Gongenzaka vehemently denied that Yūya would do such a thing during the entire confrontation, encouraging the You Show Duel students to believe in Yūya as well. When Leo Corporation Chairwoman Himika Akaba proposed three Duels between students of both schools, Gongenzaka eagerly volunteered, only to be replaced by Sora Shiun'in, who pointed out that Gongenzaka technically isn't a student of You Show Duel School.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis LDS Invasion" Gongenzaka vs. Yaiba ".|left]] Gongenzaka watched YūyaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 9: "Judgment of the Stars! Xyz User "Hokuto Shijima"" and Yuzu's Duels with the LDS students. When Yuzu lost, he tried to motivate Sora to win the third round. However, Sora had Gongenzaka take his place in the last Duel. Gongenzaka squared off against Yaiba Tōdō, the LDS' Synchro Course representative, who immediately performed two Synchro Summons on his first turn, Summoning "X-Saber Souza" and "XX-Saber Gatmuz".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 10: "Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kōtsu"" He destroyed Gongenzaka's "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" and reduced him to 1500 Life Points. Gongenzaka brought out his ace monster, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", on his next turn and destroyed "Gatmuz". Yaiba brought out another "Gatmuz" on his next turn and powered it up with an Action Card, forcing Gongenzaka to use "Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor" to protect his monster at the cost of lowering its DEF and taking piercing damage that reduced him to 100 Life Points. When Yaiba went for his second Action Card, Gongenzaka allowed him to grab it, refusing to go against his Dueling philosophy. Yaiba then used the effect of "Gatmuz" to send the rest of the cards in Gongenzaka's hand to the Graveyard. Despite this, Gongenzaka was able to draw a monster that powered up the DEF of "Big Benkei" and allowed it to destroy "Souza," only for Yaiba to revive it and call out a third "Gatmuz". He proceeded to attack, attempting to destroy "Benkei" via an effect, allowing Gongenzaka to reduce his monster's DEF to 0 and activate the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soul Break Armor" to wipe Yaiba out. 's Duel ends in draw.]]Yaiba was able to block the damage, forcing Gongenzaka to use "Superheavy Samurai Soul Big Bang" to end the Duel in a draw. He expressed regret to Yūya that he was unable to win the Duel, but Yūya reassured him that it was thanks to Gongenzaka that they had a draw.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 11: "At One With The Sword! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo"" After the events involving LDS, Gongenzaka began training himself physically at his family's dojo by pulling up a boulder over the edge of a cliffYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 17: "An Exciting Performance! A Fulfilling Meal!" and standing under a waterfall. However, he didn't think that this training was enough.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 20: "A Difficult Question!? Attack Duel Quiz!" He later confronted Yaiba and requested to teach him how to perform Synchro Summon.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 21: "Beyond the Pendulum" The two later had a practice Duel on a shore platform, but Yaiba had to leave partway through.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 23: "Arcane Eye"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 24: "The Wings of Rebellion - Raid Raptors" Duel Against Yūya "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O".|left]] Gongenzaka set himself up so that he had but a single win until he could enter the Junior Youth Championship. After that, he didn't Duel properly until he could Duel Yūya for Yūya's fourth Duel to enter the Junior Youth Championship, putting them in even positions. Gongenzaka chose the "Sword's Cemetery" field that he'd Dueled Yaiba on to Duel Yūya on. He refused to let Yūya have pity for him and be distracted during their Duel, and he brought out "Benkei" on his first turn. Yūya, in response, raised the ATK of his "Entermate Silver Claw" to the point that it could defeat "Benkei", but Gongenzaka was able to protect it. On his next turn, Gongenzaka showed off the fruits of his evolution by Synchro Summoning "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O", much to the shock of everyone watching.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka" "Susano-O" retained the effects of "Big Benkei" to attack with its DEF while in Defense Position, and it cuts Yūya's Life Points in half with one stroke. Just then, Gongenzaka's father declared that Gongenzaka had lost for stealing the techniques of another Duel School. Gongenzaka explained that he requested instruction from Yaiba, despite the pain he'd been put through. He continued to drive Yūya back, even using the effect of "Susano-O" to access the Magic Cards in Yūya's Graveyard, until Yūya was able to make a comeback with his recently-acquired Fusion Monster, "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", something that Gongenzaka had no knowledge of. .]] Even so, Gongenzaka's defense managed to withstand all of "Rune-Eyes'" attacks, and allowed him to set himself up for a win on the next turn. But, trusting in his skills, Yūya was able to find an Action Card to activate his "Dangerous Draw" Trap Card, gambling that he'd be able to draw a card to win. He was able to bring out another new Fusion Monster, "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and its effect allowed it to deal the winning damage after destroying "Susano-O". Gongenzaka reassured Yūya afterwards that he still had a chance to enter the Junior Youth Championship, and admitted that he was glad that he had been able to push Yūya as far as he did. The two shook hands, though Gongenzaka got emotional afterwards and tearfully embraced his friend.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" Maiami Championship .|left]]Successfully qualifying just before the deadline, Gongenzaka arrived at the tournament venue to find Yūya butting heads with his former senior again, Gen Ankokuji. Before it could gone to worse, Gongenzaka came to Yūya's aid and held Ankokuji back. Ankokuji walked off, but not before promising to crush Gongenzaka in the tournament. Yūya expressed his relief that Gongenzaka has qualified on time and both wished each other luck. Entering separately from his friends (due to being part of the Gongenzaka Dojo), Gongenzaka learned that Ankokuji would be his first opponent.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" Round 1: Duel Against Ankokuji ".]] Gongenzaka and Ankokuji faced each other as the first match of the second day. Before the match, Gongenzaka meditated and vowed to defeat Ankokuji. His father agreed, giving Gongenzaka a black sash to wear before the match. Gongenzaka showed his back to Ankokuji in a show of dislike (and to show off his new sash) before the match. Ankokuji revealed that he'd placed Yūya in danger, causing Gongenzaka to panic and desire to finish the match quickly. He attempted to bring out "Susano-O" early, but Ankokuji took control of Gongenzaka's Tuner monster. Ankokuji commented that Yūya and Gongenzaka's monster had both betrayed him, causing Gongenzaka to panic further until Yuzu told him that Yūya was fine and his father reminded him that a Steadfast spirit was more necessary now than ever. Believing that Yūya would return, Gongenzaka faced Ankokuji's next attack proudly, at the cost of taking 3500 damage and being pushed to the edge of a cliff from the attack of his own "Big Benkei", which Ankokuji had stolen with "Barbarian Mad Shaman". Gongenzaka was able to survive with the effect of his "Superheavy Samurai Glove" and reduce the ATK of Ankokuji's "Mad Shaman" to zero, physically karate-chopping through the spike on "Mad Shaman's" hand himself. .]] Yūya arrived and threw Gongenzaka his old sash, which Gongenzaka donned to replace the torn black one. He brought out "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" on his next turn and boosted its DEF to the point that it could wipe Ankokuji out in one attack, as he'd promised to do earlier. Yūya congratulated Gongenzaka afterwards, apologizing for being late.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 30: "The Tested Steadfast Heart" Gongenzaka watched the subsequent Duels of the day; including Yūya's Duel against Shingo, where he noted that Yūya was still going strong despite being pushed into a corner,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!" and Sora's Duel against Shun Kurosaki. Having not been privy to any of the events regarding Shun, he had no idea what Shun referred to when he described a battlefield.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland" After Shun's victory and Sora's subsequent hospitalization, Gongenzaka was informed of the events that had occurred involving Shun and Yūto, who he learned had been the man who had attacked Shingo. He was shocked that Yuzu hadn't mentioned the subject before, but ended up confused as to what was happening given the conflicting info provided by Yuzu and Yūya's experiences with Shun and Masumi Kōtsu's claim that Shun had always been an LDS student. They heard a commotion in the hospital and realized that Sora had escaped. The trio split up to look for him, Gongenzaka heading for the harbour.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance" Round 2: Duel Against Yuzō Tanegashima .]] Two days later, Gongenzaka was delighted to see that Yūya had recovered from his coma, and hugged him. He then watched Yaiba's Duel against Isao Kachidoki, and was shocked when Isao defeated Yaiba using brutal physical assault to prevent Yaiba from getting any Action Card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" His next Duel was against Yūzō Tanegashima, a Duel that he won by blindfolding himself to sense Yuzō's location who was camouflaging himself with his cloak to hide from Gongnenzaka's attack. He then watched Yūya's Duel against Isao, and was stunned again when Yūya brutally used "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to defeat Isao.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" Battle Royal: Gogenzaka & Yuzu vs. Olga & Halil .|left]]Gongenzaka went off by himself when the Battle Royal started, punching through the ice to uncover a Pendulum Card necessary to advance. He was lured by Olga further into the Iceberg Area and she explained that she was a Synchro user and challenged him to a Duel. They were about halfway through their contest when Yuzu accidentally fell on Olga, having topped over a nearby cliff. When Yuzu's opponent, Halil, arrived, Yuzu and Halil automatically joined the Duel according to the Battle Royal rules, with Yuzu paired with Gongenzaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royal Begins" Gongenzaka saved Yuzu from a Duel ending attack at the cost of most of his Life Points and then brought out "Superheavy God Oni Shutendo - G" to destroy his opponent's Magic and Trap Cards, which gave Yuzu one of her Pendulum Cards back. His attack on Halil's Fusion Monster backfired, causing him to be knocked out of the Duel, but he still collected a Pendulum Card as his winnings when Yuzu was able to defeat both Halil and Olga in a single turn.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" Academia's Invasion .]] The two parted ways, Gongenzaka heading to the Jungle Field where he found Teppei Tairyōbata lazily watching Michio Mokota Dueling Halil and Olga. He bet a Pendulum Card to Duel Teppei, but the pragmatic fisherman refused to Duel Gongenzaka unless he had five Pendulum Cards. Gongenzaka was furious at Teppei's cowardice and left for the Ancient Ruins area, where he ran into Mieru Hōchun, who had come to watch Yūya in person. from the falling pillar.|left]] They both saw Yūya Dueling three mysterious Duelists with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," in the same awakened state that he'd been in when he Dueled Isao Kachidoki.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Gongenzaka held Mieru back from going to Yūya, wondering if that was really him, but when he saw Yūya going to where Shun Kurosaki was Dueling, Gongenzaka took action, saving Yūya from a collapsing pillar and restraining him as he began to thrash around. He ordered Mieru to go and get help, and Mieru enlisted Michio and Teppei's assistance in moving and restraining Yūya. Gongenzaka was shocked to hear that there was apparently another soul within Yūya and a darkness overpowering them both. Yūya eventually calmed down, and when he woke up, Gongenzaka explained to him what had happened.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Gongenzaka later heard Yūya's vow to keep true to his ideals, and he smiled at the thought. He later thanked Michio during breakfast for helping Yūya recover, though this prompted a jealous Mieru to run away. Gongenzaka and Yūya later split up with Teppei and Michio, deciding to account for all of the Duelists in the Battle Royal due to the invasion and their inability to use their Duel Disk's communication functions. They ran into Dennis Macfield, informing him of the invasion and Dennis told them that Yuzu, who he'd beaten in a Duel, had said that she was going to the Iceberg Area, though they didn't find her there.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Parting ways with Dennis, they went to the Ancient Ruins area where Shun had been Dueling, but there was no one there either. Finally, they found Sora Dueling Hikage in the Volcano Area, and they voiced their anger at his methods, but Sora ignored him. The duo then saw who they believed to be Yuzu Dueling members of the Obelisk Force, and they witnessed the sealing of Hikage, Michio, and Teppei into cards. Gongenzaka left Yūya with Sora and he went to assist "Yuzu".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Duel Against the Obelisk Force .]] Taking the 2000 LP penalty, Gongenzaka Pendulum Summoned monsters whose effects he used to add Shingo's Pendulum Monsters to Shun's hand, allowing Shun to win the Duel. He and the others later witnessed the inconclusive end of Yūya's Duel with Sora, and the arrival of Reiji Akaba afterwards, and Serena revealed to them that she wasn't Yuzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" Reiji revealed to the assembled Duelists, who he appointed as Lancers, that he had known that the Obelisk Force would invade and that he had them intercept them. Gongenzaka learned that Yuzu had acted as a decoy for Serena, and that the Obelisk Force had been pursuing her. Yūya then challenged Reiji to a Duel, and Gongenzaka explained to Mieru and Dennis about Reiji's strategy and his previous Duel with Yūya. He was excited when Yūya Fusion Summoned "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" Synchro Dimension Arc Departure .|left]]After the Duel concluded, Gongenzaka and the rest of the Lancers returned to the stadium where Reiji and Himika cancelled the Maiami Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world. After that, his father requested him to have a serious match to test his resolve, which presumably resulted in him getting several injuries.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" The next day, Gongenzaka and Yūya went to LDS to meet with the Lancers. On the way, Yūya inquired him about his wounded face. Once they arrived, Reiji announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Duel Against Dennis Upon arriving at the Synchro Dimension, the Lancers were split, and Gongenzaka ended up with Dennis. Gongenzaka wanted to look for Yūya, but Dennis was more focused on entertaining the people of the City, much to his displeasure. .]] Dennis suggested that they have a "Hero vs. Villain" Duel with Gongenzaka as the villain. Gongenzaka reluctantly accepted. Out of annoyance that Dennis wasn't taking his job as a Lancer seriously and that Dennis "lit him on fire", Gongenzaka demanded to be the Hero. Gongenzaka quickly Summoned "Superheavy God Oni Shutendo - G" and equipped it "Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn" and "Superheavy Samurai Soulshine Claw" to strengthen it. He brought Dennis to 100 LP, but he countered with a combination of "Entermage Trapeze Magican" and "Entermage Mirror Conductor" to weaken Gongenzaka's monsters and reduce his LP to 600. Gongenzaka Summoned "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" to get rid of "Mirror Conductor" and use Dennis' "Entermage Hurricane" against him. "Susano-O" destroyed "Trapeze Magician", winning Gongenzaka the Duel. Afterwards, he and Dennis were approached by Gallager.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" Underground Riding Duel Gallager took them to an alley, and Gongenzaka refused to go any further, wanting to search for Yūya, until Dennis pointed out that they were fulfilling their mission as Lancers and Gallager dragged them into the elevator. Upon arriving in the City's Underground Dueling Arena, they were shocked to see Shun Dueling Mukuro Enjō. Shun later explained that he'd arrived alone and had joined the arena to look for strong Duelists, much to Gongenzaka's anger since Gongenzaka believed that he should have looked for the other Lancers first. Gongenzaka tried to keep the tension down between Shun and Dennis and explain to Gallager about the dimensions, but Dennis convinced him to keep it a secret. Learning about Riding Duels, Dennis was set up to Duel Shun, the plan being that they enter the Friendship Cup to meet many strong Duelists and Duel the Duel King, Jack Atlas. Gongenzaka was still displeased about the arrangements, namely the greed and gambling of the spectators, but he watched the Riding Duel with Gallager.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" When Security arrived and interrupted the Riding Duel, Gongenzaka tried to escape with Gallager, but was cut off by a materialized "Gate Blocker" and arrested.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" The Facility Gongenzaka was sent to the Facility with Dennis and Shun, but Shun was put in solitary for fighting on the first day that they spent there. He later witnessed the bullying of two new prisoners, who were unable to pay card bribes since their Decks had been stolen before they were arrested, and angrily intimidated and bribed the blonde Security guard into keeping the two safe. .]]The two prisoners developed immense respect for Gongenzaka as a result. Yūya and Shingo, along with two Commons, Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber were placed in their cell, having been arrested the day after Gongenzaka was. Gongenzaka told the two prisoners that he'd saved to stop acting unseemly before tearfully embracing Yūya, having never thought that he'd see his friend again. He introduced everyone to one another, but had to admit to them that he wasn't the "boss" of the prisoners. Later, after Yūya, Shingo, Crow and Shinji were bullied in the food rooms, Gongenzaka urged them not to fight, as they would only be sent to solitary and reassured them that they would share their food. Gongenzaka later explained to the group that they could use their cards as bribes in order to receive better treatment, and revealed that he had done so for his fellow prisoners. The blonde Security guard then took them to Chojiro Tokumatsu, the "boss" of the prisoners, who demanded that they hand over their cards to ensure their comfort. Gongenzaka refused to hand over his cards for such a purpose and watched Yūya and Tokumatsu's Duel, reassuring the two prisoners that it would be okay.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" Prison Break After Yūya's victory, Chojiro held an Entertainment Duel Tournament between himself, Yūya and Shingo. Gongenzaka took notice of both Yūya's despondent mood and Crow's secrecy, and he inquired Crow about the events. Learning that Crow, Shinji, and recent arrival Damon intended to break out of prison, he was apparently able to convince them to work with the Lancers in doing so and alerted Yūya to Crow's decision. Gongenzaka then went to break Shun out of his cell, but Shun had already escaped and they briefly clashed in the corridor. Gongenzaka used his sandals to knock out a recovering guard and followed Shun to find their Duel Disks.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" .|left]] He attempted to intervene during Yūya and Shingo's Duel with the Arrest Corps, but the effects of their "Goyo King" prevented Gongenzaka's attack lock and he was forced to end his turn. Shun joined the Duel and defeated the Arrest Corps with "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon". They met up with Dennis, Serena, Shinji, Crow and Damon, and prepared to swim away from the Facility, but Tony, Damon's friend and their contact, had been captured by Jean-Michel Roget, who had Security recapture the group. The Executive Council then intervened, ordering the group to be brought to them. Once there, Yūya revealed their intents and origins to the Council, backed up by Reiji, who had already met with the Council. The Council had the group enter the Friendship Cup to prove their skills and intents.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Friendship Cup With their entry to the Friendship Cup ensured, Gongenzaka and the others were taken to the hotel where all Friendship Cup participants are staying except for Yūya who was decided to be Jack's opponent in the exhibition match. Before being taken away, Gongenzaka told Yūya to do his best since he is sure Yuzu will be watching him somewhere.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" Duel Against Crow At the day of the Friendship Cup, Gongenzaka was chosen to be the Duelist to Duel in the first match with Crow as his opponent. He was quickly confused by the Riding Duel and D-Wheel's constant movement which almost caused him to crash, but knowing his mission, he resolved to not let it affect his steadfast spirit. As soon as the Duel began, Gongenzaka noticed Crow was distracted about something, which he considered disrespectful. Crow's rapid Synchro Summons managed to destroy Gongenzaka's monsters and put in a pinch. At that moment, an Action Card appeared, but Gongenzaka ignored it and took a 2600 ATK direct attack from "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower". On his next turn, Gongenzaka revealed his new Pendulum Monsters and performed a Pendulum-Synchro Summon, much to Yūya's surprise and the audience's excitement. Using his "Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B", Gongenzaka made a comeback and seemingly won the Duel, but knowing that Crow was being affected by something, he instead encouraged him to Duel more seriously, which gave Crow enough time to get an Action Card, "Evasion", and survive the turn with it. Crow then proceeded to defeat Gongenzaka, but Gongenzaka took the loss honorably and congratulated him before leaving.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 66: "Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka" Underground Labor Facility listen to Gallager explain the rules of the Underground Labor Facility.]] Gongenzaka was taken to the Underground Labor Facility and put to work. Tsukikage and Chojiro also joined them, and when Gallager and his cronies tormented the most recent arrival, Duel Chaser 227, Gongenzaka ordered them to stop and demanded to know about Gallager's occupation, given that he had described himself as a promoter. Gallager explained that he searched for strong Duelists in the Underground Arena and Labor Facility and sent them to Jean-Michel Roget, including current Friendship Cup entrant Sergey Volkov. Gallager explained Sergey's history and rumors that Roget was from a different dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" While underground Gongenzaka told Yuzu, Tanner, Amanda, and Frank not to do anything on their own.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" , and Shun then got their Duel Disks from Tsukikage.]] Gongenzaka was doing cleanup work with Shingo until Crow came down and found out Academia invaded City. Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Shun then got their Duel Disks from Tsukikage, who also informed that Reira was Dueling alone to protect Serena. Shingo and Shun decide to go help while Gongenzaka stayed to protect Yuzu from Security. Gongenzaka looked for Yuzu but couldn't her, so he and Crow split up while Chojiro checked the control room. by the rioting inmates.]] Gongenzaka finally found Yuzu, who asks Gongenzaka to take her out to the surface because her bracelet was shining, which means something must have happen to Yūya. He told her Academia finally invaded the Synchro Dimension and Yūya might be Dueling them. Before they could do anything they were separated from each other by the rioting inmates.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Jack vs. Sergey When Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Chojiro reunited with Yūya, Tsukikage, Sora, and Reira, they found out Yuzu and Serena were captured by Sergey and Barrett, respectively. He also revealed that Roger was a defector of Academia who planned to use Yuzu as a bargaining chip to protect the City and his plans to turn the Synchro Dimension into his own kingdom. Gongenzaka also defended Sora when Shingo suspected him as a enemy when he was going to rescue Yuzu. Gongenzaka was surprised when Friendship Cup still continuing during the chaos. Gongenzaka and Chojiro ended up giving in to Yūya, and Gongenzaka supported Yūya's body as they began their journey to follow Sora and Tsukikage. During Jack's and Sergey's Duel, the duo was surprised to see Sergey transform into a Dueling machine.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" While still on the move, Yūya and Gongenzaka notices how Sergey pushes Jack into a corner but continues to hold his own. After watching Jack saved Sergey from falling off the Duel lane, Gongenzaka became moved by Jack's action.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 94: "The Right Arm that Carved Souls" Commons Rebellion After Sergey and Jack's Duel, the Commons continued to riot. During this time, Roger announced martial law throughout the City. In the middle of the speech, Yuzu knocked him to the ground and told Yūya how she truly felt about the situation at hand. After hearing Yuzu's words, Yūya intended to go save her, but Gongenzaka stopped him and told him to leave the job to Sora and Tsukikage. Sam appeared to tell Jack's message to Yūya and come to the Duel Palace but Gongenzaka tries to tell Yūya that's not important right now. to put his life on the line in order to get him to the Duel Palace.]] But, Yūya remembered Yuzu's words and started to head towards the Duel Palace. Though the rioting Commons were in their way, they eventually reunited with Frank, Amanda, and Tanner and led then to the entry of the Duel Palace, where a group of Commons were rioting trying to get in, with Security holding them back. After hearing Yūya was trying to enter the Duel Palace, the Commons turned against Yūya under the belief he was with the Tops. At this time, Gongenzaka promised Yūya to put his life on the line in order to get Yūya to the palace. Just then Shun, Chojiro, Shingo, Reiji, and Reira appeared while riding Shun's "Raid Raptors". They jumped on and rode with them to the Duel Palace, where Yūya told the City that he would Duel Jack and make them smile with their Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Friendship Cup Final Match Gongenzaka helped the Lancers and Chojiro in fending off Security when they stormed the Duel Palace, defeating a Jutte Lord with "Susano-O".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words" During the Duel after Yūya managed to withstand the attack of Jack's "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight", Frank, Tanner, and Amanda were worried but Gongenzaka replies that Yūya hasn't lost yet. He later went out with the Lancers to quell the Commons' riots. He and Shingo block off a mob of Commons from Security with "Big Benkei", "Horagai", "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian", "Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine" and "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" They succeeded in stopping the riots as everyone was getting wrapped into the Duel and Gongenzaka was crying when Yūya won. The Council broadcasted via holograms their confession of the true purpose of tournament, resigned and disbanded, and dissolved the Tops and Commons system. Everyone widely clapped and agreed, and celebrations continued. Gongenzaka also watched Sora's broadcast and was surprised when Roget took Yuzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Deck Gongenzaka plays a "Superheavy Samurai" Deck. Unlike most Decks with a mixture of all three card Types (Monster, Magic, and Trap), Gongenzaka's Deck is composed only of Monster Cards. Furthermore, his style requires that he have no Magic or Trap Cards in his Graveyard and thus he cannot use Action Cards as they would remain in his Graveyard after each usage. Because of this, Gongenzaka utilizes several monsters that activate their effects from his hand or Graveyard. Also, he uses monsters that can be played as Magic as a substitute and bypass the five-zone limit for actual monsters on the field. For battling, Gongenzaka relies heavily on defensive tactics, allowing his opponent to strike first to counterattack or and using high DEF to protect himself. For actual attacks, he relies mainly on his ace, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", making him stock up on DEF-boosting cards to further strengthen this monster. By being able to attack using DEF instead of ATK for damage calculation, added with his monsters' huge DEF power, Gongenzaka can effectively take down strong monsters and/or deal massive damage while still defend himself with very difficult to defeat monsters. As per his "Steadfast" dueling style, he seems to only rely on one monster at a time while the rest power it up and/or ensure that it's never defeated. After his draw against Yaiba Tōdō, he decides to incorporate Synchro Summoning into his Deck to further strengthen himself. Through this tactic, Gongenzaka can use his new ace monster, "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O", which lets him make use of Magic Card effects without disrupting his normal Duel style by instead accessing the Magic in his opponent's Graveyard. He also has the option of bringing "Superheavy God Oni Shutendo - G" to wipe out the opponent's Magic and Traps so he can safely attack. Gongenzaka later acquires his own Pendulum Monsters after becoming a Lancers, allowing him to Pendulum-Synchro Summon. Superheavy Samurai Others Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension Category:Lancers